The Light That Once I had
by The thunder of black lightning
Summary: He was the son of two wizard saints. His family was killed and his village was destroyed by a single man…He made a promise to his parent and everyone that he will avenge them and kill the man like he killed his family! (Naruto x Erza and Possibly x Kagura)
1. Chapter 1: How it's all started

**The Light That Once I had**

**Info: Hello everyone…all my stories except for the yellow flash and Titania of Fairy Tail will be deleted…I know that people will hate me for deleting them but that need to be done :(. **

**Summary: He was the son of two wizard saints. His family was killed and his village was destroyed by a single man…He made a promise to his parent and everyone that he will avenge them and kill the man like he killed his family!**

Chapter 1: How it's all started

Rain start to pour down with every bit of the waters hit the earth. Step by steps could be heard as we all can see a man with blond hair that had two bangs on his forehead continue to walk towards the ruins that once stood a great powerful village. The man didn't care what the weather was no as he kept him-self to walk towards his home, "I'm home…" the man muttered as he gaze at the dark sky. Tears start to fall down from his eyes "Kaa-chan…Tou-chan"

13 Years ago

"It's a deal then?" a voice asked

"Yes Naruto-chan" this time it was a female.

"Kaa-chan that's not fair!" whispered the young Naruto making everyone around him start to laugh.

"A deal is a deal Naru-chan. Remember your own words…? Last time I heard you keep saying that you won't break your promise because that's your of a mage…" she said grinning making Naruto groaned.

"That was different Kaa-chan!"

"Oh then tell me what's the different? Is it because of you taking a like to Erza?" she asked making Naruto blushed.

"N-no…We're too young to do that kind of thing…"

"Hahaha…it's time to sleep Naruto." Said Minato making both of them sweat drop.

"Fine, Tou-chan" mumble Naruto as he walk towards his room. Kushina sigh seeing what her husband has done "Way to ruin the mood, Minato-kun"

Minato stood there giving her a confuse look "What do you mean, Kushina-chan?" he asked making Kushina sigh again.

"You just told him to sleep"

"I'm just trying to help my son…We both know that he liked Erza…But that doesn't mean you can said that to him"

"Fine…" she scoffed "This time you win"

"…Yes!" exclaimed a happy Minato making Kushina giving him a weird look "My bad…Lets just go to sleep" he said sighing in defeat.

The next day

Naruto was sitting alone next to the window as he look outside when he heard children are playing and laughing at each other…He wished his outside now playing with them all, but he can't after all it's a deal he had made with his mom last night.

"Naruto…"

Naruto widened when he heard Erza calling his name "Erza? What is she doing here?" he thought as he opens the door. Naruto was surprise when he open the door Erza hug him straight away "Naruto, where were you? We have been searching for you for a long hour?" she asked.

"I made a deal with mom…" he began as Erza stare at him and nod letting him continue "the deal is that if I'm not playing outside for a week then dad and mom going to train me in the art of a mage" finished Naruto with a smiled making Erza frown.

"So we won't see you for a week?" she asked sadly "I thought we were friend…" she finally said leaving the house. Naruto widened when he heard Erza said that. He had made a promise to Erza as well "What have I done…?" he asked silently as he follow the running away Erza. Unknown to Naruto Kushina was watching every move he had been doing and she smile knowing that her son doing the right things even though he broke the deal.

With Erza

"He broke his promise…" Erza thought to her-self as she keep running.

"Erza wait!" Naruto called out but still Erza didn't care and keep running away but this time much faster. It was a matter of second as Erza trip over a rock and everything move in a slow motion… "Erza!" shouted Naruto as he caught her.

"Naruto…?" she asked.

"I'm sorry…" he trailed off as he smile at her "I won't break anymore promises"

Back to the Present!

Naruto didn't said anything as he continue to walk to the backyards, he stop at his arrival when he see the training ground behind his old house still perfectly fine. Naruto smile when he remember the past where he made a promise to Kushina that one day he will become the strongest mage in the whole Earthland and now he is indeed stronger than anyone he had made before "Kaa-chan…Tou-chan, I'm now stronger than the both of you…" he said imagining that in front of him was Minato and Kushina celebrating at his hard work.

"I miss you both…and I will get my revenge!" He declared with Sharingan flares to life.

Flashback: The end of Konoha

"Erza? Simone? Kagura?" shouted Naruto as he called his friend name but he couldn't hear anything since all he could hear was explosions that keep destroying the village.

"W-w-who did this…?" asked Naruto with tears. He then see a child around his age is running towards him "Naruto! Have you seen my mom?" he asked as Naruto shake his head "Sorry Shirro…"

Shirro nodded sadly "Thank you Naruto"

"Shirro…" thought Naruto as he turn around he widened when he see a man slash Shirro with his sword.

"S-s-shirro…" thought Naruto as he keep trying to hold his mouth from vomiting "Y-y-you! Why did you do that? Why did you killed my friend?!" Naruto asked in anger as his magic start to burst out making the man widened in surprise. He then notice Naruto eyes are now red with two tomoe on the right and one tomoe on the left "Uchiha?" thought the man.

"Who are you, boy?" asked the man as Naruto only growl.

"You kill my friend! Why should I told you my name!?" he asked in anger as he was about to charge at the man the man release his killer intent making Naruto stop in his track and a flash appear in his mind where he was getting kill in many different ways.

"W-w-what is this? Aggh!" scream Naruto as he fall to the ground and his body begin to shiver when he felt the cold touch from the man sword.

"I asked again…What's your name, boy?"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore "My name is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze!

The man widened "So you're his son, huh?" the man said as Naruto nodded "Well Naruto-kun. I killed your mom and dad before I came here" the man said with a smirk making Naruto cry "W-w-why?" he asked with tears.

"Why? You want to know why I killed him!?" the man asked in anger as he pick Naruto beaten body and throw him to the nearest building and when Naruto hit the wall Naruto cough up blood and before he fall down the man that had thrown him appear and holding him against the wall "I hate them. I hate them because they're arrogant!" said the man.

"Y-y-you're wrong…"

"Oh…really? Then tell me why you active the Sharingan?" he asked and Naruto didn't say anything since he didn't know what to say at all. The man than active his Sharingan surprising Naruto "Only the superior can active the Sharingan, Naruto…" said the man and as he finished them his eyes shifting (Itachi mangekyou Sharingan). Naruto was surprise he never see this before and even his mother didn't say or mention anything to him about this new form of Sharingan.

"Surprised?" the man asked with an evil laughter "This is the mangekyou Sharingan! You can active it too…and when you active them meet me and get your revenge…" said the man as he mutters.

"**Tsukoyoumi…**"

Everything turn white to Naruto and when the light is coming back he see everyone he was considered close and family die in front of him. Each of them calling his name for help, he then see Erza who was being stab over and over again "N-n-naruto…you promise me that you always protect me…" said Erza before she die.

Naruto scream in pain he don't want this. Make this stop! He couldn't take it any longer and lose his conscious.

The man huff as he left "I won't kill you…little brother…"

Back to the Present

"I'm still weak though…" said Naruto at the end and walk away from his home. From his village and from his past "I have set a new journey. I will keep training and then I will get my revenge…just wait for it Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Erza, Simone, Kagura, everyone…I will kill the man for you all!" said Naruto as his Sharingan shift to his own mangekyou Sharingan.

Meanwhile

"I'm back…" stated a scarlet haired woman with kreuz heart armor and a big long horn she was placing down to the ground.

"Welcome back Erza…" said a white haired woman with a pretty smile on her face "How was the mission for you?" she asked.

"Hey there, Mira!" greeted Erza as she smile at her former rival "the mission is easy. Beside they give me this horn as a reward and they decorated for me, since I stop the demon that keep damaging their village." She finished as she walk closer to Mirajane.

"Is the master here, Mira?"

"Apparently he has to attend to a meeting" she replied making Erza frown "But he will back…maybe another couple of hour."

"Thank you Mira. Beside…one hour is too long for me" she laugh sheepishly making Mirajane giggle. "I never see you acted like this Erza…" thought the white hair woman.

Erza stop her-self from laughing when she notice that Mirajane was giving her a funny look, "is something wrong Mira?" she asked as Mira make a 'oops' expression "it's nothing Erza…" she replied but Erza didn't believe that.

"Tell me Mira…"

Mira sigh in defeat "it's strange seeing you laughing…" said Mirajane making Erza rise her eyebrow "it's just a trait I received from my old friend…his name is Naruto Namikaze…or Naruto Uchiha…" said Erza making Mira widened.

"You mean that you have a friend that listed as the most dangerous dark mage in the book of the council?!" she asked widened making Erza widened as well.

"W-w-what?" she asked still couldn't believe what she just heard from the pretty white haired woman "His not a dark mage! His kind, funny…" she stopped her-self from talking when Mira show the book at the scarlet haired mage. Erza widened Naruto was listed as the most dangerous dark mage and she see that everything about his ability has question marks on them.

"N-n-no…this couldn't be…he…he…" thought Erza with tears. Everyone who had been watching them talking widened when they saw Erza started to cry.

"This is a surprise" said Wakaba towards Macao

"Yeah…I never see her cry before. This is my first time seeing her crying" admitted Macao as Wakaba nodded.

"I did." Said Grey wondering why Erza cry.

"it's okay Erza…" Mira said trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean ok!?" she asked as she slam her hand to the table "Naruto is a nice guy ok! This is not him! This must be someone else!" said Erza as she tore the page that had Naruto name on it "his my best friend…" she finished as she left the guild, but before she left she calls Natsu and Gray to come with her.

Mirajane sigh as she call Lucy Heartifilia, she was a new member but she had a quiet unique ability about magic "Lucy please watch over them and after the mission are done please tell me about what was happening. Oh and I will tell the master" said Mira as Lucy nodded.

With Erza

Erza curse her-self "is that really Naruto?" she thought remembering her friend little face "he does resemble his kaa-san and tou-san" thought Erza again as she prepare for all her stuff for this mission that she was having with Natsu and Grey "I should go by now…"

**Ahh, done! Chapter 1 is done and I hope you all like it and don't forget to review! I don't except flamers! And as for my grammar, I always try my best to fix them and the only story I'm continuing is the yellow flash and Titania of fairy tail. Oh by the way can anyone give me a list of Mystogun magic and Laxus magic? In this story Kushina is an Uchiha!**

**Light Out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Lullaby arc and Reunion

**The Light That Once I had**

**A/N: I'm very pleased seeing that many people has favorites and follows my story and here is the next chapter for 'The Light That Once I Had'! Also thanks for telling me about Laxus and Mystogun magic! **

**Chapter 2: Lullaby arc and Reunion **

All the members Erza has assigned to help her in her mission had arrived for over then 30 minutes in Magnolia Train Station. Natsu was the most impatient mage in Fairy Tail and he is also hate to wait for someone. But Natsu couldn't hate Erza since she was scary in hell and he couldn't even defeat her in every spar he had asked her before. But then something clicks his mind maybe this time he can beat Erza…

"Damn it! I hate her…We have been sitting here over 30 minutes and she's not even arriving…!" groaned Natsu making Grey stare at him in annoyance but he didn't say anything. Not yet.

"And I hate to team up with this loser here!" said Natsu pointing at Grey who just growl back at him.

"What did you say flame breath!"

After 10 minutes of arguing at each other Lucy snapped as she says "Look guys!" she begins pointing her finger at someone who passing passed them randomly "it's Erza! She's here!" she finished with Happy gasp.

"You stup…Erza is here!?" Grey stopped him-self from arguing with Natsu as they both holding each other hand and begin to act like a best friend that haven't see each other for a long-long time.

Lucy sweat drop "they fall for it…"

It was then a matter of second as they hear sounds of foot step approaching them making them wonder if it was Erza and as they turn…Yup it was Erza with her trolleys full of packages that make Lucy wonder about what is inside the packages.

"Sorry I'm late" Erza apologized as she bowed her head and eye them sharply making both young men shivers.

"Well c'mon let's get inside the train" said Erza and as she's about to enter the train Natsu stop her.

"Yes?"

"Erza…I'll come with you in one condition" begin Natsu taking a couple of long breath.

"Idiot!" thought Grey as he slapped his forehead.

"Natsu…" thought a worried Happy.

"After this mission is done…You and I going to fight in the back of the guild…and this time I'm going to win the match!" exclaimed Natsu shocking Erza and Lucy.

"Very well Natsu, I Erza Scarlet accept your challenge!"

With that finally said everyone going inside the train that is going toward…Oshinaba town.

Meanwhile…

"Lullaby…" thought Naruto as he observes the cave that seals the demon and it seems that the seal is finally broken. "I need to observe this…" thought Naruto as he close his eyes and place a hand on the reminding energy and mutter a single word 'Locate!'

Naruto snap his eyes open and didn't say anything "I found you Lullaby…and this time I'm going to keep you for my-self in my sealing scroll" thought the blond hair man as he disappear leaving no trail behind. Unknown to the blond a young woman wearing a white with golden outline Kimono "Naruto…?" the woman thought as she try to sense his magic but unable to find where he is located "No…Naruto is dead. I'm just hallucinating"

Back to Erza

"What happen here?" she thought seeing everything was ruin and when she sees this image she couldn't believe it how much it remind her of her old village. Hearing a grunt everyone see a man as he try to stand up but unable to.

"P-p-please…stop…them"

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing as the only thing she can do is crying and pray to god that they deserve something more better than this in the afterlife.

Natsu couldn't control his anger as he punch a nearby wall making it crack "whoever did this…they're going to pay for the consequences!" he growl and they all continue to walk sensing some dark magic nearby. Unknown to Team Natsu a man with black cloak and wearing a fox mask (the anbu fox mask) was watching them from afar with his Sharingan active "It seems you survive…Erza…" he said to him-self as a gush of wind hit his bangs making it swaying around widely.

With Erza

Erza heart beat suddenly keep increasing it-self when she takes each step towards where the eilswand member was hiding. Feeling something was wrong she just say "What is that feeling…I just received?"

Everyone stop them-self when they notice that Erza didn't continue to walk and they all turn seeing Erza has a confuse look on her face.

"Erza…What's wrong?" they all asked in unison.

Erza didn't say anything as she just smile and continue her-self to walk "c'mon guys…let's go!" she said at them.

"Something is very wrong" thought Grey but he didn't say anything at them and follow Erza.

"We're so going to beat them…right Happy?" asked Natsu with a wide smile on his face.

"Aye sir!"

5 minutes later

"I've been waiting for you, Erza Scarlet"

Hearing the voice Erza growl "Erigor! Do you even know what you're doing!?" she said in anger as she requip to one of her armor and has a twin blade on each of her hand "We're going to stop all of you!"

Erigor can only smirk as he run "After you beat them of course" he said making everyone growl seeing him running away.

Natsu couldn't help but smirk "Well I can't wait for this…!" he said as his hand engulf with flame with a matter a second Natsu take a couple of long breath and when he release them a magic rune was appearing in front of his mouth "Fire Dragon Roar!"

A red flame was coming out of Natsu mouth as he hit the mages around him and of course he didn't expect everyone to get defeat that easily. Seeing what was happening Erza smirk "Natsu…Grey you both follow after Erigor and then defeat him…is that clear?" she asked seeing 'the wanted to argue' on their face.

"N-n-no…right Natsu?"

"A-a-aye"

"Good…then get going!"

"Y-y-yes sir!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh in her own little world as she was being hold by the small blue cat "Lucy…You're heavy" groaned Happy as he release the blond hair woman.

Lucy sweat drop as she hit the earth making her growl at the blue cat that had drop her randomly "Happy…I'm not fat…" she said sweetly making Happy gulp as he nodded.

"Enough playing…" Erza mutter seeing many members of the Eilswand was here "Lucy…you go after them both…" she said making Lucy widened hearing what she had said.

"W-w-what?"

Erza rise her eye brow she didn't want to repeat her word again "just go…" she said but this time Lucy didn't say anything and nodded "Happy you too…"

"Aye sir!"

After both of them has gone inside Erza body was engulf in a white light and after a matter of second she was now in her Heaven Wheels armor and she was holding two sword again but then six sword begin to appear and surrounding her in circle making all man widened.

"Y-y-you're…Erza Scarlet! You're the Titania of Fairy Tail!"

"W-w-what…it's her!"

"We better run away…I don't want to get my-self kill!"

Erza didn't say anything at them except for "dance my sword" and when that happen people (the mages) was screaming in pain and went to unconscious "Well…that was easy" she thought at her-self and then she walk towards the building that was near her sighing she enter the building with a single thought "I hope they're done…"

Inside the Building (Forgot the building name)

"C'mon where are they…" thought Lucy in frustrated.

"Natsu…Grey!" Happy called out but no one was coming towards him.

"I hate this…" mutter Lucy as they both continue to walk inside a strange room but she still continue to search for both of her team mates. As she was looking around the room she hear someone was running towards her and as she turn around she see Erza.

"Lucy, where's Natsu?"

"I don't know Erza…We have been searching for them for a couple of an hour ago and still unable to find them" answered Lucy truthfully.

"Aye" nodded Happy

Erza sigh as she tell them to follow her and when Happy and Lucy follow Erza the three of them was now outside with Natsu and Grey also coming out "I take it…One of you beat Erigor?" she asked.

"No it's because of this idiot he run away!" growl Natsu and Grey at the same time as Erza raise her eye brow seeing that both of them are arguing.

"Guys…What is that?" Lucy asked pointing at the strong wind that was prisoning them both inside the building.

"Wind Barrier!?" thought Erza widened when she see someone was approaching them from outside.

"Hello there…"

"Erigor!" growl all of them.

"Well-well Erza scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster and of course Lucy Heartifilia…as you can see that I created a wind barrier here so no one can come out inside this building!" he begin as he take out a black looking scary flute "and of course our true intention is to eliminate the masters in Clover town where they attend their usual meeting" finished Erigor as he left all of them.

"Master!" thought everyone in worried.

Outside the Wind Barrier

"Wind magic…" though Naruto as he see Erigor was now nowhere in sight and as he touch the wind the barrier start to disappear making the Fairy Tail member widened seeing what the man was doing.

"Go after him. I'll be watching all of you" said the man as he disappear making everyone nodded weirdly.

"Go after Erigor Natsu! You should defeat him easily seeing your magic is fire magic!" order Erza as Natsu nodded and was being pick up by Happy and both of them flying towards Erigor who was flying using his wind magic.

"Grey and Lucy help me! We're going to bring Kageyama…his coming with us!" said Erza as both of them nodded and take the unconscious Kageyama while Erza summon her mobile magic. Seeing that Lucy and Grey have gone inside the mobile magic she then starts the engine by pouring her magic and the mobile start.

On the Way towards Natsu

(A/N: Maybe any of you wonder why I didn't put Natsu vs Erigor…Well it's because the battle will be the same as the cannon. But in the future I will write more awesome and epic battle!)

"I wonder who that man…is" wonder Lucy as all of them nodded.

"Yup I agree with you Lucy. After all it is strange seeing someone we never met actually help us"

Erza keep her-self silence, but from sensing the man magic aura Erza couldn't help but the man magic remind her of Naruto.

"Erza…What's wrong?" asked Lucy

Erza snap her head as she smiles "it's nothing Lucy. But that man seems familiar…" she replied as Lucy nodded and she and Grey then didn't say anything else enjoying the ride as much as they can.

30 Minutes Later

"Natsu!" called out Erza as Natsu grin and thumb up towards the scarlet head making Erza chuckle.

"I know you can do it" she smile praising the pink hair dragon slayer.

Grey didn't like it seeing his rival beat Erigor after all Erigor was a strong mage and seeing the pink hair idiot beat him he didn't like it…it make him feel weak. "it seems you have trouble for beating him" Grey said finally noticing that Natsu usual cloth was now ruin except for his scarf for some strange reason the scarf is still the same.

"Aye" admitted Happy making Natsu twitch seeing his partner has betrayed him.

"But I still defeat him" said Natsu acting like a child again.

Lucy didn't say anything as she just smiles seeing everyone she knows in Fairy Tail are strong. As she was about to get inside the magic mobile she was being thrown by Kageyama as he drive the magic mobile and grab the Lullaby.

"Shit! He grabbed the Lullaby" said Erza

"Damn that stupid man. After all we just save him and he thank us by doing that?!" growl Grey as they both have to find a way to get to clover town fast enough before Kage play the music.

From afar Naruto just sigh he couldn't believe they're idiot and weak. "well then I need to finish that man off before he play one of Lullaby dangerous music and then again maybe I should just wait until Lullaby turn to his real form" thought Naruto as he disappear in a gush of wind.

45 Minutes Later

"Master that was a nice words of you!" said Erza with tears in her eyes as she hug the old man and bring the old man head to her chest plate armor making Makarov hurt his forehead.

"O-ow"

Seeing what was happening Erza release the poor old man as she ask him "So what do we do with him?"

"Well we need to take him to the rune knight and they will take all the problems away. And I hope none of you do anything stupid in this mission…"

"…." None of them answer his question which making Makarov cry in tears seeing they had destroy a random building by accident or something.

"**I have enough with all this stupid mage!**" said a gruesome voice as the flute was now engulf in black smokes and then a big form of demon was appearing in front of them shocking all the masters.

"I…We didn't expect this!?" said Kageyama in fear seeing the scary demon in front of him.

"Makarov we must do something…" said Goldmine as Makarov nodded.

"My back is hurt though…" said Makarov making the masters including Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Grey sweat drop hearing what their master had said.

Seeing everyone was ignoring him the Lullaby of course release his roar making all the attention coming back to him.

"C'mon there it is!" said many rune knights running towards the standing big demon.

"**Let me show you all my power!**" said Lullaby as he send a beam of golden light towards a nearby mountain and in a matter of second the rune knight was running in fears seeing that the mountain was now destroyed.

"What do we do now?" asked Lucy as she then see Erza requip to her heaven wheel armor and Natsu was running towards the Lullaby with fire engulfing his hand.

Grey takes a step forward as he said "Ice make: Arrows!" Ice that looks like arrows was hitting the Lullaby which making Lullaby tickles "What was that?" he asked Grey "That tickles me" he mocked.

"Fire dragon roars!" Exclaimed Natsu as the beam of fire hit Lullaby stomach and a whole start to from "Erza finish it!" said Natsu as Erza nodded while both Grey and Natsu preparing their next attack.

"Ice makes: floor!"

"Fire dragon fist!" said Natsu as he punch the Lullaby on its hand and Lullaby was now on the resting position with Erza flying and going to stab the demon. As Erza going to stab the demon Lullaby gather his magic and release a black ball of dark magic from his mouth that is certainly going to hit Erza. Everyone widened when they see what was happening

"ERZA!" They all shouted as Erza just close her eyes wanting it to end.

Everyone was shocked seeing Naruto the one known by many name had saved Erza Scarlet. "Y-y-you" said Goldmine.

"Yes me?"

"Oooh what a handsome young man…" said Bob with blushes on his face making Naruto shiver when he see the strange man that was dressing in a woman dress. Erza hearing the conversation slowly open her eyes and see Naruto was holding her with him smiling at her "Naruto…?" asked Erza with a tint of blush seeing how handsome he has become.

"Yes Erza?"

"I thought you die…in that massacre?"

"Apparently I'm not"

"I see…thank you…"

"There's nothing to thank me…"

Seeing what was just happening everyone couldn't help but wonder how did Erza Scarlet know this man and if they remember Erza hate dark mages. "Erza…Who is he?" asked Makarov but Erza didn't say anything.

"Sorry guys I'm here to take Lullaby back…" said Naruto shocking everyone "Come Lullaby…" Order Naruto as Lullaby walking towards him with anger in his eyes but if people look closely Lullaby eyes was now replaced with three tomoe on each eyes.

"Now transform…" and as he said that words the Lullaby transform back to a flute.

Everyone jaw drop seeing Naruto just order a demon that wanted to kill everyone. "Seeing my job is done here…I'm going" said Naruto as he turns around shocking everyone when they see his eyes.

"Sharingan…" thought all the masters

"Wait…" interrupt Erza as Naruto stop him-self from leaving "Are you…why are you here Naruto!?" asked Erza surprising everyone…again.

"I'm searching for the man that had cause all of us despair…" begin Naruto as he turn around facing Erza "You may not remember it…But I have one goal." Said Naruto and Erza was wondering what was this goal "It's nice to see you again Erza" said Naruto as he disappear.

"What is he talking about…?" thought Erza as she shake her thought away and she see ruin knight was running towards them. "master I think we should run, now?" asked Erza as Makarov nodded when a couple minutes before Naruto disappear he finally taking a noticed that the meeting building was completely destroyed.

"Get back here you fairies!" said the commander of the rune knight making Bob, Goldmine and the other masters to laugh seeing was happening.

"Fairy Tail…a nice guild full of life" thought all of them when they see everyone was laughing while running back towards the guild with Makarov only cries as he was being carried by Erza on her shoulder.

**A/N: There it is the second chapter. I hope you all like it and don't forget to drop a review and for Yellow Flash and Titania of Fairy Tail the next chapter for that series will probably release next week and by the way I need help… "Do you think I should buy Xbox one or PS4? And what game do you guys think I should buy for the next gen console?"**

**Light_Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for Answers!

**The Light That Once I had**

**A/N: Thanks for the review everyone and I will try to get my-self a beta so that my story is very pleasant for you guys to read.**

**Guest: Thanks for pointing that out. I will try my best and ask help from someone to fix the structure of my sentences.**

**Samnamikaze23: Ok Sam. You just need to continue to read every time I update the chapters and then you will have your answers! **

**Ok thanks for leaving a review and here I will present you the third chapter of 'The Light That Once I had'. Oh and before I forget…In this chapter almost everything will be about Naruto…**

**Disclaimer (Forgot to do this…) I don't own Naruto and either I own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 3: Searching for answer!**

It has been a couple of month when the magic council heard about Naruto being in the clover town and manages to control Lullaby. Hearing that Naruto could control the Lullaby making the magic council even more afraid then before and if they remember quickly one of the masters told them that Naruto has the Sharingan!

"Gather all information about hidden leaf village…I want to check if my prediction is right about Naruto being the son of Uchiha Kushina and Namikaze Minato" said Jellal making all the members of the magic council jaw drop.

"Jellal-san…why did you think Naruto was the son of Kushina and Minato?" asked one of the magic council members.

Jellal sigh as he told Ultear to bring him a coffee, "Didn't anyone of you notice it?" he begin with a bit annoying seeing that almost all the magic council was so stupid and all of them shook their head and begin to look at the blue hair man "Naruto has blond hair…and he has the Sharingan...and if I remember correctly Kushina was the last remaining Uchiha in Fiore and Minato is the only man that has the same spiky blond hair" he finished as Ultear who was still preparing for the coffee just smirk.

"All according to the plan…master"

Meanwhile somewhere far away from the magic council palace…

A man with blond hair was now meditating with a demon in front of him doing the same thing. Naruto open his eyes and Lullaby open his eyes at the same time "So Lullaby…do you know where Zeref is hiding, now?" he asked as Lullaby shake his head not knowing where his master hiding.

"I see…But do you know Zeref old hideout?"

Lullaby growl he hated this... "Of course I do! His old hideout is near Tenrojima Island!"

Naruto rise one of his eye brow with a smirk leaving his lips "I see…now then do you want to get your freedom or prefer to be seal again?" he asked politely.

"Freedom!" exclaimed Lullaby as Naruto nodded and letting the demon go.

5 Minutes Later

"**AAAAGH!"** Naruto could hear Lullaby was screaming in pain from the distance and Naruto remember that he had forgotten to turn the seal off that he had placed on Lullaby.

"My bad…"

"**Damn Human!**" Lullaby scream in pain as his body turn to ashes.

15 Minutes Later

"**Naruto…**" said a heavy dark voice.

"I was still surprise that my father sealed you inside me…kyuubi"

"**Khe…even if you didn't like it I'm always be here…But then again if you want me to go away…you just need to tear that paper over there…"**

"No thanks…"

"**Damn it!**" groaned Kyuubi releasing a roar but Naruto didn't really pay attention at the fox roar **"I'm still wondering though…when you are going to use my power?**"

Naruto smirk "What about in my next mission?" as Kyuubi smirk back

"**I'll be waiting…human**"

Meanwhile with in Fairy Tail

"C'mon Erza, fight me!" said a Natsu with fire in his eyes.

"No Natsu…" Erza begin as she take a deep long breath and continue to finish her sentences "Please just leave me alone…"

Hearing what Erza had said making all fairy tail members widened. They had heard about their 'strongest' fairy tail members met Naruto Uzumaki who was known through Fiore as the death reaper than again that was one of the given title…but still he was a dangerous man maybe the masters couldn't stop him. Makarov who was watching this from the second floor just sigh remembering their conversation a couple of weeks ago…

Flashback: The truth

"Erza how did you meet Naruto?"

"I didn't meet him master…I met him…" begun Erza sadly and deciding to tell the truth about her and Naruto friendship "He was my friend…he was a nice, caring and funny kid when I first met him…and he never break any promise…I don't know what change him…but I think it's because of that man!" she growl in anger.

"What man are you talking about, Erza?"

"The man that attack us also has sharingan…I don't know why he attack us but he keep telling me that he wanted to kill Naruto parents…" she said as Makarov nodded but he was shock hearing there was another Uchiha alive in Fiore other than Naruto "Before I was taken as a slave in the tower of heaven…We met him and his not the same…everything about him change 180 ! He didn't even care about me and all his friends! He was colder to everyone…that's why I started to hate him…but that hate then turn to a regret…I don't know what to do if I meet him again master…" finished Erza with tears shocking Makarov.

"You care this much about him don't you?" he asked as Erza nod slowly "But does he care about you, Erza?" he asked again shocking Erza as she unable to find the right answer.

"I thought so…" mutter Makarov as Erza didn't say anything "just don't go the wrong path…Erza Scarlet" he finished ending the conversation leaving the scarlet head alone in his office.

Flashback End

"Erza is this about that dark mage?" whisper Mira slightly a bit worry seeing her former rival acting like this. Erza didn't say anything as she pay for the cheese strawberry cake and leave the ivory head alone "My guess is right…" thought Mira as she sigh "if he was not a dark mage…Maybe Erza and Naruto would be together…"

"I need to clear all this thought about Naruto away…" thought Erza as she grab a random S class mission and bringing the quest to Makarov "Master I'm taking this mission"

Makarov nodded and stamp the paper "Just be careful Erza…this is a dangerous mission…"

"Hai…"

Back to Naruto

Naruto kill the man in front of him without hesitant or even flinch "You don't really need to do that, young man…" said a voice behind him shocking Naruto as he swing his arm to hit the man face but he was shock when his hand went through the old man head.

"W-w-what…Who are you!?" asked Naruto but it seems more like a demand.

The old man just chuckle seeing how Naruto acted but then his face turning into a serious "Your attitude will lead you to your downfall, young man" he said sadly.

"Whoever this old man is…I hate him…" thought Naruto with anger in his eyes "I will not fall! Not to you or to anyone!" he stated as he release his killer intent but the old man didn't even shiver or even stumble back from the killer intent coming from the blond hair Naruto.

"Then tell me young man…what is your goal?" the old man asked.

Naruto glare at the old man as he answers the old man question "Revenge. I will kill the man that had killed my family!"

"I see then you're weak…" said the old man.

"What did you say!?" growl Naruto in anger as a sword made out of wind was created by his right hand "I will kill you!" with that being said Naruto was going to stab the old man but he was shock when the wind sword went through the strange old man…again.

The old man grabs Naruto hand as he say "You're weak…Strong power comes from your heart not mind…" with that being said the old man disappear as Naruto punch the ground "Damn him!" Naruto growl as he tries to calm him-self down "I will get my revenge…and I will win!" he stated.

"DROAR!"

A roar of thunder could be heard as the sky getting dark and rain start to pour down. With a dark sinister smile Naruto begin to walk deeper to the forest. Step by step he will reach the place he wanted to find.

"I will find your hideout…Zeref!"

Back to Erza

"This will be a long night…" thought the scarlet head as she look up and see the sky was starting to rain. Continue to walk Erza smile "I will bring the light back out of you Namikaze Naruto…after all where ever there's a darkness…there will always be a light…"

Erza stop walking as she sense someone was following her and when she turn around she was surprise seeing Natsu, Grey and Lucy was there. "what are you guys doing here?" she asked though she didn't show the surprised look in her face and continue her sentences "after all this mission is only for those who is consider as a S-class mage…" she finished and continue to walk ignoring Natsu who was ranting wanting to kill her.

"Erza, master Makarov orders us to come with you in this mission. He didn't want something bad happen to you…will you considered master orders?" asked Grey though he was a bit afraid seeing the scary look he has been receiving from the scarlet hair woman.

"Fine…"

"And we're gonna bring back Naruto!" shouted Natsu as Erza punch him.

"Idiot…" thought Lucy and Grey when they see the pink hair dragon slayer was flying and hit the tree right on his head.

"Aye…" agreed the blue cat panting since the groups has left him behind.

Erza smile at them as she pointing her finger at a hotel that was near them "C'mon, we're going to stay there for a night" Erza said as she continue to walk with everyone following her well not everyone seeing that Natsu was still unconscious.

"Interesting…Kukuku" chuckle the man who has been spying Erza for a quiet sometimes. The man walks out of his hideout and reveal who he was. He wears a green flak jacket with blue shirt inside the jacket and wears long blue pants with combat boots and he has long black hair that wasn't being tie and has slit eyes. The man was none other than Orochimaru one of the most scary and evil dark mage in Fiore. Many people know and known him as the 'mad scientist who has been experimenting on the part of human body and right now the man needing to find the right body and seeing there was a Uchiha still alive and the Uchiha was still young enough for him to use his body than that will be fined for the crazy scientist.

Remembering the conversation that Erza Scarlet and the master of Fairy Tail had been talked about a week ago he smirk seeing a perfect opportunity "I first shall see where this girl will lead me to and if my prediction is right then I can corrupt her mind and ask her to join me in order to find Naruto-kun…kuku until next time Erza Scarlet" thought Orochimaru as he disappear in a black flame.

Inside Erza and Lucy room

"Hey who is this kid, Erza?"

Erza who has been spacing off for a couple of hours break out of her thought when she heard Lucy asked her something "Huh Lucy, what kid?" she asked and then Lucy show her the picture it was the most treasuries picture she had it was a picture she had taken with Naruto family and of course Naruto friends too.

In the picture Naruto and Jellal seems to be fighting while Minato Namikaze placing his hand on Naruto head while Kushina doing the same towards Jellal. There was Erza in the middle of them both giggling seeing how the boys acted and Simon beside Jellal while Sho beside Naruto and Milliana pouted seeing nobody seems to care about her at least that was the thought of Milliana.

"Where did you get this picture, Lucy?"

"Um…I found it on the floor…" replied Lucy shortly a bit scared when she feels Erza scary aura has been increase but then her aura seems to calm down.

"I see…" with a sigh Erza beginning to explain to Lucy about the picture that she had been keeping for a long time ago.

"Really?" asked a shock Naruto she still couldn't believe it. One of the most dangerous dark mage was known as the most caring, nice and cheerful kid and she was also surprise when Erza told her that Naruto was the son of Fairy Tail ex members and one of the ten wizard saints and both of Naruto parent were known as the strongest mage to be ever live in Fiore. She was worry too. What if Naruto attack Fairy Tail? What if Naruto kill the master?

Seeing the worry look from Lucy eyes Erza start to chuckle, "stop worrying Lucy. I know that Naruto won't attack fairy tail...after all he is still my friend and I know that deep inside Naruto heart…he is still the old Naruto that I know!" finished Erza with a smile on her face though she was still unsure if everything she had said was right.

Lucy smile back at the scarlet head "You're right Erza!"

"Does he even care about you Erza…?"

Erza smile disappear from her face as she still couldn't find the answer…

With Naruto

"This is it…" though Naruto as he enters the two story tall building and he was surprise when everything inside the building was full of books and maybe even the history it-self. A couple of more steps than he will find the answer he had been searching for a decade years ago. Sensing he was near Naruto activate his Sharingan to see if there is any hidden booby traps.

Seeing there was a couple of booby traps has been set Naruto try his best not to hit any of them and continue to walk towards the room. Naruto feel a breeze of wind entering the building making him shiver when it hit his warm body and the light candles around him or even further away being lighten up by the breeze of wind that had passed him a second ago and he follows the light to see where it's going to leave him too.

Naruto widened when he see a big door not further away from where he was and when he take a single step he was sensing a big magic reserve coming from inside the room that has the biggest door he had seen inside the building. Naruto sigh whatever is in here…he still needs to face it.

'CLICK'

The door was open and Naruto braving him-self to go inside the room. He was surprise seeing someone not so far away from him and the magic aura he had sensed a second ago seems to be coming from this man "Whoever is this man…I admit he has a lot of magic energy coming from his reserve…and whoever he is I must win this fight!"

"So you have come..." smirk Naruto seeing the man has finally taking a notice of him. The strange man in front smile sadly as he stand up and a flash of lighting seems to enter the room and Naruto finally able to see the man feature. The man in front of Naruto has short black hair and Naruto was shock when the man opens his eyes he has two red eyes "Namikaze Naruto…"

**A/N: Done, how is it?! Please don't forget to leave a review and thanks for telling me about what console I should get! Thinking for a quiet long time…I decided to buy a PS4! But I still don't know what game I should buy for my PS4…please tell me what good games Sony had released or maybe the upcoming games for PS4!**

**Light_Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tower of Heaven arc 1

**The Light That Once I had**

**A/N: Thanks for the review everyone and I will try to get my-self a beta so that my story is very pleasant for you guys to reads.**

**Ok, thanks for leaving a review. Here it is the fourth chapter of 'The Light That Once I had'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Fairy. Never will!**

Chapter 4: Tower of Heaven arc 1

"Zeref…you're here!?"

Zeref chuckle as he walks toward Naruto "No. I'm just a projector" stated Zeref and rest his right hand on Naruto right shoulder "I will answer everything you wanted me to answer…that is my order Namikaze Naruto…"

Naruto thought it was weird but he shook that question out of his mind and he asks Zeref the first question "Do you know why 'that' man attack my hometown?"

Zeref didn't say anything as he think for a moment and then after knowing the answer Zeref continues "I don't know why. But, his reason might be to unlock the next stage of Sharingan…"

Hearing about the next stage of 'Sharingan' Naruto widened "Is that his reason…? But what is the next stage of the Sharingan…?" Naruto asked remembering the first time he had activate his Sharingan and his mother never ever mention anything about the next stage of Sharingan.

"The man reason is…to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan. There are two types of Mangekyou Sharingan. The first one is 'Mangekyou Sharingan', but the user who keeps using the Mangekyou Sharingan…his/her eyes will eventually be blind…" he stated as Naruto nodded quiet shock knowing the risk of using the Mangekyou Sharingan nonstop.

"And what is the second type?"

"The second type of the Mangekyou Sharingan is the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (EMS). If you want to unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan you first might to kill the man that had mangekyou Sharingan and exchange it. When you did that your eyes will never left the light…"

"So how do I unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

Zeref eyes start to change to red but it soon disappears as he continues answering Naruto question "You must kill someone who is very close to you."

"Erza…" thought Naruto remembering 'their' reunion. "I see. But I'm not done yet! I want more answer!" said Naruto as Zeref nodded.

"I will answer your entire question. But you must be quick! I could feel the magic inside me slowly running out!"

Naruto nodded. He needs to thinks fast and he wonders why Zeref is going to answer my entire question. What is his motivation to answer my entire question…that's it!

"What is your reason Zeref…" Begun Naruto as Zeref wondering what was his question going to be "to answer my entire question?" he finished making Zeref chuckle.

"I do not know. And I can't answer that…"

Naruto growl as he punches the projector. But Naruto fist went through Zeref, "I'm a projector. Did you forget?" asked Zeref reappearing behind Naruto.

Naruto ignore the question as he keep thinking "Where is he located?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. But he will attack Fairy Tail. Someday." Said Zeref making Naruto widened.

"Fairy Tail, why?"

"He wanted you to suffer. Like your father had made him suffers…" said Zeref with Naruto getting even angrier.

"But I don't have anyone close to me…I don't have any connection with that guild! So why is he going to attack Fairy Tail!?"

"I do not know young Namikaze…" said Zeref.

"I see...Who is he?" asked Naruto and turning his hand to a fist "I never met him before. But if I remember correctly he said 'little brother, to me! So who is he?"

"His name is Namikaze Itachi. Though, Itachi prefer to be named 'Uchiha' then 'Namikaze'…" answer Zeref and close his eyes "That's all I know Naruto. It seems my time is up. Very well then…"

"Itachi!?" thought Naruto remembering there was one of the family photo that doesn't have the head. "That was Itachi…? Why Fairy Tail? Erza! No…what am I thinking. Erza is from the past…I need to forget about her…"

"Zeref…" thought Naruto as he turn around and Zeref disappear "I will kill you, Itachi!" said Naruto as he ready to leave the building.

"**Wait Naruto…**"

"What is it Kyuubi?"

"**You should take around and grab some books before you go. Also…I can feel something off in this building…**"

"I see…"

"**Just be careful. I don't want you to die now…**"

"Tch, like I'm going to die!"

End Flashback

"Still Kyuubi…don't you think it was weird for Zeref answering almost all of my question…?" asked Naruto with Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes…but his up to something…"

"I know Kyuubi…I know" agreed Naruto.

Meanwhile

"What is this building?" asked a scared Lucy.

"This is one Zeref hideouts…Apparently it was a mission for us S-class mages to handle…not you guys." Answer Erza truthfully she could feel how foul the magic feels coming from the building.

"You're calling us weak!?" growled Natsu

"Aye!?" nodded Happy asking the same question as his partner.

"No. It's just a fact Natsu…" said Erza "I don't want any of you to get hurt. So stay here!"

"We're not letting you go inside alone!" said Natsu "We're helping you!"

"No Natsu. It's too dangerous for you. Think about those people around you…Don't you care about them?" she asked with Natsu nodded "Then let me go alone…"

"Erza…" they all thought sadly.

5 Minutes Later

"This sucks!" whined Natsu as he keeps throwing sticks to an irritate Grey.

"Can you stop that!" shouted Grey as he grits his teeth with Natsu doing the same.

"I won't stop anything until we're inside that building, naked boy!"

"What…hey where's my cloth!?" shouted a confused Grey as he went to search for his missing cloth.

"There they're again…always arguing. Some best friend they're…" said Lucy as she was wondering why Erza doesn't want them to go inside the building?

"aye, though Grey is way stronger then Natsu…"

Natsu eavesdropping to them widened "Hey! Who sides are you on Happy!?" he whined.

"Aye…?" asked a confuse Happy as he was being chased by Natsu

"Then we're going to…"

BOOM!

Everyone widened when the building in front of them explode and something seems to come out from the ground and start forming to a hand.

"Watch out!" shouted Grey as he pushed Natsu who was frozen seeing the creature in front of them.

"A dragon…here!?" shouted Lucy

Natsu pushed Grey away as he lighten up his hands on fire "You're not a normal dragon are you?" begun Natsu as he taking a couple of breath with the known dragon raise on of its eyebrow releasing the breath some kind of seal appear with a dragon head

"**Fire dragon: Roar"**

The dragon widened as he was being push away from the weakling human magic! "**Damn you!**" shouted the dragon as earth around Natsu start to form to a sharp weapon "DIE!"

"Natsu!" everyone widened when all of them was flying away too.

"Ice make: floor!" stated Grey as everything around the dragon start to freeze and the dragon feet start to stumble because of the slippery floor that was made out of ice.

"Good job Grey!" shouted Natsu as Grey had a tick mark appearing on his head "Help me and stop praising!"

"Hey at least I'm praising you, Snowman!"

"What did you said flame brain!?"

"Can't you hear properly, Snowflakes!?"

"Enough! Stop fighting. We need to make a plan to stop this dragon…!" said Erza who was appearing out of nowhere as she was shaking in fear seeing the dragon in front of her who was going to get one of her teammates to kill.

"What should we do Erza? We don't have any plan!?" shouted Lucy in fear.

"Aye…"

"Think and stop talking!" shouted Erza but this time the dragon released a strong burst of energy and then everything near them start to shakes.

"Earthquakes?" thought Natsu. This guy is... "Erza this is an Earth Dragon!" shouted Natsu as everyone widened but nod finally knowing the dragon weakness.

"I can requip to my…"

"**You dare disturb me, Human?! I shall punish you all. DIE!**" shouted the dragon as he release a roar and everything around them start to disappear. The beam was coming closer and closer with everyone widened wondering if today was the end for them.

"Damn it!" thought Erza as she thinks for a way to stop the beam. "Is this the end for me? I promise to my-self that I will bring the light back out of Naruto? I need to find away! Requip…"

"Erza…stop…" interrupt someone from behind her and she was being carried bridal style and everything seems to stop when she see who it was.

"Stop!" shouted Naruto as the dragon roar stop and then shocking everyone including the dragon him-self.

"**Who is this human!?**"

"N-a-r-u-t-o?" she asked spelling his name slowly with a blush seeing how handsome Naruto was.

"Yes it's me…" nodded Naruto "But I don't have time to talk! I'm the one who released this dragon! I'm so stupid"

"You're not stupid…" said Erza as she hugs Naruto and smile "Thank you, Naruto.

"Erza…what are you doing?" though Naruto sadly "I'm planning to kill you…But what is this feeling? I feel much calmer…and I feel like no one can take me down…I feel like I don't want to lose you Erza!"

Naruto open his eyes and push Erza away from him "Erza…this is not I want. I'm sorry but I need to finish my job. I need to kill that dragon!" stated Naruto slowly walking away from the requip woman.

Erza nodded "I won't stop you Naruto…" she smiled sadly with Naruto smile back at her.

"Maybe this will be our last time…nice to meet you Erza Scarlet…" said Naruto as a white light blinded everyone "Die!"

"**ROOOAR. What is this magic?!**" the dragon screams in pain that was all the fairy tail mages could hear and all of them begin to lose their consciousness.

"The dragon bloods" thought Naruto as he was covers from the red liquid that was keep coming out of the dragon body "I feel more powerful than before!" smirked Naruto as keep letting the blood wash his body. Naruto then look at the dragon and in a pile of smokes a big scroll was there on his right hand. Opening the scroll Naruto "Seal magic: The holders of all great things!" and with that being said the dragon was being carried into the scroll.

"I'm done here…" he thought as he put back the scroll inside his requip dimension (A/N: Naruto requip was different then Erza. When he wants to requip something smokes will always covers his weapon…)

Sighing to him-self he looks back to Erza who was now on the ground unconscious "Erza…Next time we meet...it will be your last day…" said Naruto and disappear in a small typhoon shocking the conscious Erza.

Later on

"What the?" asked a shocked Natsu "Happy you there?"

"Aye?"

"What happen?" asked Grey yawning he seems too tired after seeing the white light.

"Naruto…" Erza begun as everyone looks at her well not entirely. Lucy was still unconscious… "He did all this. He cast a lost magic…and after the light vanish I might say that either the dragon disappear or dead…" she finished as she walk away from them thinking about the last word Naruto had said to her.

Grey nodded while Natsu grumble as he carried Lucy with Happy flying on his side. After that event Erza lately has becoming distance to the guild. It was like back to the past where Erza didn't even talk to any fairy tail members except the master…what made her change?

With Erza

"I shouldn't think about him anymore…" thought Erza as she was now resting on the bed while closing her eyes "He doesn't even care about me…I'm just stupid!"

Flashback: Before losing conscious

"I won't stop you Naruto…" Erza said with a sad smile.

Naruto nodded with a smile back at her "Maybe this will be our last time…it's nice to meet you Erza Scarlet…" and a bright light start to cover the entire battlefield making all the fairy tail mages to close their eyes because of the pain it caused when they opened their eyes.

Erza didn't say anything. She didn't know what that's supposed to mean. Seeing Naruto formed a strange hand seal and muttering something she couldn't hear what he had said from the distance and then everything start to go so bright that her eyes seems to burn.

The temperature around her was getting hotter and hotter. Erza was confused and wonders what kind of magic was Naruto using but she needs to be quiet now. Erza was about to lose her conscious because of the hot temperature but for some strange reason she was still in conscious.

Soon the temperature cools down and Erza was still breathing as she sees Naruto cast the magic that was so bright even the sun was outmatched by the white bright color. Erza start to feel weak as she stumbles to the ground.

"It's done…the dragon is dead." Naruto stated as he sealed the dead dragon into a big scroll. Walking away with a sigh Naruto look back at Erza "Erza, next time we'll meet…it will be your last day!"

Dream End

Erza widened as she was awaked shocked "That dream…? Erza then get out of bed and wonders "When did I fell asleep …?" Erza walk to the mirror and requip to her casual clothing and with a smile she look at the mirror and how pretty she looks "I look better wearing casual clothing…" she thought doing a small pose. Closing her eyes she requip to one of her heart kreuz armor "Then again, I feel much more safety wearing this armor…that shows me I'm just the same like any other woman…" she finished with a sad smile and keep staring to the mirror until she hears…

'KNOCK-KNOCK'

"Come in" Erza said as the door was being open by Lucy.

"Erza, hey I was wondering…since it's a day off we're going to the casino …will you join us?" she invite politely with Erza giving her a smile.

"Yes…" with that being said Erza requip to her casual party dress (You know which one…) and stare at the mirror once more "I look more better…wearing dress…" she thought and follow Lucy who was leading the way towards the casino they're planning to play.

At the Casino

"C'mon-c'mon seventeen!" shouted Natsu as he pushed the red button.

"17…17!" cheers Happy as both of them waiting for the results.

The numbers then turn to 17…15…31

Natsu and Happy widened and cry seeing the results "No! This is not fair!" Happy and Natsu shouted as they keep shouting 'unfair…and 17…'

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" asked one of the coworker sweats dropping.

"Yes! We want number 17!" shouted Natsu as the man tried to calm him down but unable to.

"Geez…" said Grey as he was playing cards with Juvia sitting beside him "I wonder when he is going to act like a man…"

"Yes Juvia agree with Grey-sama, his action is so shameful for fairy tail…" said Juvia as she look at Natsu from afar who was still ranting out about being unfair.

"Anyway…you haven't joined any guild yet?" asked Grey.

"Not yet…But I wish to join Fairy Tail" she said with a smile.

"I can see that…" Grey sweat drop seeing the fairy tail necklace she wore. "So what happen with your guild?" he asked with Juvia giving him a sad expression.

"Our guild is disbanded…all of us. But Juvia wish to join Fairy tail…" she said with a smile at Grey.

"I know…"

Meanwhile with Erza

"I don't feel like I'm going to lose here!" exclaimed Erza, she was fired up and that is because everyone around them start to cheers for her to win.

"Wow, keep going Erza!" cheers an awed Lucy.

Erza was keep looking at her card with a smile "I'm going to take this entire people money out!" she cheers inside her own mind.

"Let's switch…" she heard one of the man said.

"Well then Erza Scarlet…why don't we play a game…" asked the man with Erza smirking since she knows she is going to win again! "With your life…Nee-chan!" said the man as he throws the card that was written 'D-E-A-T-H'

"D-d-death!?" shouted Lucy scared hearing such words from one of the workers. But she then looks at Erza and the man "Nee-chan? Are they related?" she wonders.

"Who is he, Erza?"

Erza widened when she who it was and answers Lucy "Sho!" she begun as she look at the ground "he is my old friend…?" she said with a sad smile.

"You're safe…?"

"Of course I am" said Sho but his gaze gone darker "It was all gone to well until you betrayed us!"

"Sho…" though Erza sadly.

"AAGH!" shouted Natsu from afar making Erza widened.

"That was Natsu…quick Lucy you need to go check…" Erza was interrupt when she sees Lucy was being pinned by Sho.

"There's nothing you can do, Nee-chan" he said with a smile with Erza scowl at him. It was then a rope suddenly appears out of nowhere was suddenly tie her hand and also Lucy.

"Release her! She is my friend!" she shouted with Sho smirking.

"Then, what are we nee-chan?" he asked with Erza giving him a sad look.

"You're my friend too…" said Erza with a smile but Sho didn't say anything as a rope was appearing out of nowhere. "What is this?" asked Erza when she then hears a familiar feminine voice.

"Nya…"

Erza and Lucy widened when they both see a girl with cat feature like appears beside Sho.

"You can use magic too, Milliana?"

"Everyone cans Erza." a voice said behind her back.

"Simon…Wally?"

"Hello there. Though I look much more curves when I'm kid and now all my body parts are blocky. So what should we do to her?" Wally asked as he turns his blocky hand to a gun "Maybe shoot her?" he asked with a dark grin.

"Noo Don't!" Erza shouted "Please just take me away. Please don't hurt her!"

"Very well Erza. Let's go everyone…" said Simon as she was being carried by Sho.

Sho was suddenly crying as he say "It's finally for you to go home Nee-chan…to the tower of heaven"

Hearing that Erza widened as she closed her eyes shaking in fear "N-n-no…this isn't happening" she thought with tears escaping out of her eye.

"Let's go…Teleport!" shouted Simon and all of them being absorbed by a white light.

"Erzaaaa!" she shouted. Lucy was thinking how could she untie this strong rope and it was then she can feel like one part of her body being stab by a knife "OW!" she shouted in pained and was wondering who had just pinched her.

"Oh about that, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…" a voice apologized out of nowhere.

"Where are you…?"

"I'm down here young lady" answers the voice. Lucy straight away looking to the ground beneath her with the man widened "So big!" he shouted.

Lucy looked down and widened it was the trapped people inside the cards "I was meant to untie…but in the end I hurt you. I'm sorry" apologized the man again with Lucy chuckling.

"N-no that's fine. In fact if you can hurt me that means you can cut the rope and untie me!" Said Lucy as the man nodded with a smile as he takes his knife out of his pocket.

"I will try".

"Goo you're doing great!"

"Keep going"

"You're almost there"

The casino peoples that was trapped inside the cards was now cheering the man and with the last slice the rope was finally cut.

"Yeahhh!" they all shouted in unison with Lucy kissing the man as she run towards the door.

"I will help all of you guys later!" she said with all of them nodded.

"Good Luck!" they all shouted.

**Well there it is the fourth Chapter of 'Light That Once I had' I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And you will find out Naruto magic in a couple more chapters and don't forget to leave your review and I want to ask you one question.**

"**What do you think about Naruto latest manga episode so far?"**

**Answer this in the review box! **

**Light_Out!**


End file.
